


Easter Fool’s

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: April Fool’s, Crack, Easter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Astra swears the Easter Bunny stole their eggs, but no one will believe her.





	Easter Fool’s

Astra is, typically, not a liar. She doesn’t lie about something she saw, and she definitely doesn’t joke while pretending to be serious about something. Or at least, not at the time.

When Alex explained to her, the day before, what Easter was exactly and told her about the various festivities the humans have attached to it, she paid attention. She knows that the lore of the festivities are aimed at children, a fabrication, because surely a thing such as the Easter Bunny doesn’t actually exist. The adults are the ones hiding the eggs, everyone but the youngest children know this.

Yet it contradicts with what her very own eyes just saw: the Easter Bunny making a run for it, carrying the eggs they had decorated to partake in the spirit of Easter.

But of course she is the only one to see it, and after being frozen in place for a second or so the being had already disappeared, too late for Astra to see where it wandered off to.

Alex comes in not much after, wrapping her arms around Astra from behind as she is still staring out the window. “See something interesting?” she asks as she’s trying to see what her girlfriend is looking at.

“The Easter Bunny stole our eggs.” Astra answers without hesitation, stating it as an unmistakable fact. Because that is what it is.

It is, unfortunately, followed by laughter from Alex. “You remember I told you the Easter Bunny isn’t real, right? It’s just something for the kids.”

Scowling, Astra turns around to face her. “I know what I saw, Alex, and our eggs are gone. You can check.”

The amused expression stays, grinning, “I’m sure it’s just Kara trying to play a prank on us, or something. She tries that every year on April Fool’s and let me tell you, having superpowers give her way too much of an advantage.” Alex sobers somewhat then. “Besides, she could have used the eggs for the hunt she’s organizing.”

Astra sighs; trying to convince Alex is futile, maybe she’ll have more luck with Kara. Even if Alex is right, which she doubts, and Kara is involved in it she’ll know when speaking to her. “I’ll give her a call then.”

A nod, and Alex leans in for a quick kiss then, which Astra gladly reciprocates despite the circumstances. “I’m gonna take a shower.” She’s grinning as she backs away slowly, seductively. “Feel free to join when you’re done.”

Tempting as that sounds, watching Alex leave the room and longing to go after her, Astra has more important things to do. Once she’s out of sight, Astra reaches for her phone and calls Kara. It takes all of three rings before she answers.

“Aunt Astra?”

“Kara, the Easter Bunny stole our eggs.”

A brief silence, before she laughs. “Are you trying to get into the Easter spirit? That’s wonderful, aunt Astra! But the Easter Bunny doesn’t usually steal eggs, she hides her own for children to find.”

“I’m serious, little one.”

Before Kara gets a chance to answer, Astra’s ears can pick up someone yelling some strange variation of Kara’s name through the line, and she immediately excuses herself. “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant calls, I’ve gotta go.”

Astra sighs when she hears the dial tone and puts the phone away. At the very least she can confirm Kara had nothing to do with it, but not only didn’t she believe her, she wouldn’t have time to help anyway.

Seeing no other option, Astra decides to investigate this by herself.

\-----

“Astra? What are you doing up there?”

Looking down from her position in the sky, Astra can see the figure of none other than Maggie Sawyer below her, speaking louder and clearer than she really has to. “Looking for eggs,” she yells back at her.

“Really? I didn’t think you’d participate in an egg hunt.”

“I’m not. The Easter Bunny stole ours, I’m trying to track her down.”

Unsurprisingly, Maggie laughs at her. “I think someone’s playing a prank on you. There’s no such thing as the Easter Bunny.”

Astra huffs, “So I’ve been told. It’s not a prank, I saw it happen. I don’t suppose you’d help me?”

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that. Good luck finding a fool to prank, Astra.”

And with that Maggie is off, leaving a disgruntled Astra alone with her search, muttering various curses and insults aimed at humans under her breath.

\-----

When she finally does find one of their eggs, the culprit is nowhere to be found. It should have prints on the shell however, something that can be analyzed, and she knows just who to ask for help with that. There is one person even more serious than she herself is, surely he’d believe and help her out.

So she calls J’onn.

“This had better be good,” he says as soon as he picks up, grumbled.

“I’ll make this quick, director. This morning the Easter Bunny stole our eggs.”

A brief silence. “What?”

“The Easter Bunny stole our eggs,” she repeats continuing, “I found one of the missing eggs, I’m going to need your help analyzing it for—“

Dial tone.

Astra stares at her phone in disbelieve, before frustration takes over and has her crush the infernal device in her hand, growling loudly. “Why won’t anyone believe me? Must I do everything myself?”

\-----

It’s a few hours later when Astra shows up at the DEO, giant-rabbit-shaped alien knocked out cold and slung over her shoulder, harshly placing a basket filled with their and other’s decorated eggs on the center table. “The eggs,” she announces, then practically throws the offender next to the tablet, “And the ‘Easter Bunny’ imposter responsible.”

J’onn stares at her, frowning between the apprehended alien and Astra, who takes out a new phone and takes a picture of the scene in front of her, which she sends to both Kara and Alex with the caption ‘I told you so’.

It’s not as satisfying as it’s claimed to be, but Alex trying to make it up to her made it well worth the trouble. That, and the promise that they will take her seriously next time, no matter how ridiculous the sentiment.

Something she will gleefully exploit next April Fool’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry for this ridiculousness. I didn’t plan to actually write it, but my brain couldn’t let go of this idea, so I took an hour to write it anyway. Happy Easter, if it’s something you celebrate, and else enjoy April Fool’s, or just your day.


End file.
